


By the Grace of God

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Cas, what do you mean ‘you're with child, Dean’? Because that can't mean -- that. Right?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Grace of God

Dean couldn’t breathe around the panic rising in his throat. He couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t think, and he could barely even speak when he opened his mouth. “Cas, what do you mean ‘you're with child, Dean’?” he choked out. “Because that can't mean… _that_. Right?”

The look Castiel graced him with was not at all reassuring. One part terrified, one part sheepish, twelve parts awed, and the rest was reserved for sheer happiness. Put together, and all Dean could do was cringe.

He swayed where he stood, and instantly, the angel was by his side, guiding him to the bed, pushing him down by his shoulders until he was sitting, shaking. “Dean…”

“Cas, what did… Did you _know_ this could happen?” He wasn’t shouting. It had been a long time since he’d shouted at Castiel, and he didn’t want to start now, but it was a close thing.

“No!” the angel replied vehemently, wide-eyed as he pulled back just enough to look Dean in the eyes. “Of course not, I never would have kept something like that from you. This is a gift from my Father, Dean. He made this possible for _us_ , in thanks for all that we accomplished during the war.”

“Well he can take his damn gift back then!” the hunter yelled…and okay, maybe his promise to himself not to shout hadn’t lasted long, but he figured he was allowed a ten-second freak-out, given the circumstances.

Castiel reeled back, stunned and hurt. “You…don’t want her.”

Dean blinked slowly, processed the angel’s sentence. Felt a warm wave roll through him that he tried hard to fight. “Her?” he said softly, despite himself.

The flush stole up Castiel’s neck, suffused his cheeks as he looked away briefly. “I… Perhaps I should not have, but I could not help myself. I just wanted a glimpse.”

“How far did you go?” Dean’s voice was still quiet, almost a whisper, and his heart was racing, but it wasn’t fear making it do so now. It felt like _hope_.

“Ten years,” Castiel replied, his voice almost as soft as the hunter’s. His eyes met Dean’s again, blue depths shining with passion and hope and a million other things Dean couldn’t begin to take apart. “Her name was…will be…Grace. She has the most beautiful green eyes, and dark hair, and a smile that lights up the world, and she is _ours_ , Dean. We are a family.”

And God help him, but Dean could see it. He _wanted_ it, more than he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life. He stood up on shaky legs and stepped into Castiel’s embrace, burying his face in the angel’s shoulder.

“If we’re gonna have a kid,” he mumbled, trying to keep his voice from trembling, “we should probably think about getting’ a house, first.”

Castiel quietly murmured his agreement, and then they simply held each other long, endless moments.

-  



End file.
